


My Sentimental Old Girl

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>And, no, he WASN'T dreaming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sentimental Old Girl

The softest of gentle breezes caressed every millimetre of his body. They blew delicately over him without let. He lay back, savouring the sensation. The Doctor was asleep, dreaming - or so he thought. He thought that, surely, he could see Airecelle's tiny smiling face above his. The breezes continued, eventually causing a natural reaction to the heavenly sensual wonder. He woke, still tingling, still warm and feeling blissfully satisfied. He showered and began to get dressed.

She watched her favourite son as he dressed. There was something about the situation she found so enchanting, so sensual and so very, very sexy. In particular, were the simple little things - the way he searched his dressing case for a stickpin for his cravat, a chain for his watch, for cufflinks, that sent tingles through her entire being. She watched as he did up his cravat with graceful elegance. No wonder, she thought, that more than one of his companions had fallen hopelessly for him. She sighed.

It was whilst he was doing up his cravat that he heard the TARDIS let out a sigh. There was a brief moment, then she sighed again. Realisation dawning, and running a hand through his still damp chestnut curls, he stared upwards. That had been no dream and it hadn't been Airecelle who'd so tenderly ministered to him. The idea was quite unnerving, but, not entirely, unpleasant.

The Doctor shook his head and softly chuckled, then sighed to himself. "Oh no. Oh, not you, old girl!"

The TARDIS sighed again.


End file.
